(gula) merah putih
by chaineskye
Summary: hindia timur tidak mengerti mengapa mereka juga menatapnya dengan dengki. (historical fic with oc!Indonesia, a birthday gift for beloved nation)


**DISCLAIMER:** Hetalia: Axis Powers franchise and its characters are the intellectual properties of Hidekazu Himaruya. I only own the headcanons, half of this story, and my OCs.

* * *

 _People come to music to seek oblivion: is that not also a form of deception?_  
Claude Debussy

.

* * *

 **[1905]**

Lars kali ini mengenakan baju yang modelnya tidak pernah Ciethra lihat sebelumnya. Jas panjang yang menutupi setengah betis dan terbuat dari beludru, warna biru _donker_ yang nyaris hitam karena gelap malam dan lembap oleh air hujan. Kemeja putih dengan kerah yang mencuat seperti kuntum gardenia. Celana kain berwarna hitam yang kali ini mencapai dan melingkupi leher sepatunya. Ujungnya tampak basah dan dinodai coklat gelap. Ciethra bersumpah melihat bibir pucat Lars tertarik ke atas, sesuatu yang selangka gerhana. _Regenscherm_ (1)yang lebar kini ikut menudungi kepala Ciethra yang dilindungi daun pisang.

" _Welkom thuis_ (2) _, Meneer Nederland_ ," tutur Ciethra seraya tersenyum. Setetes air hujan jatuh melalui celah daun pisang dan mengaliri dahinya kecoklatannya.

Di tengah kegelapan itu Lars rupanya melihatnya. Lars menggunakan ujung mansetnya untuk mengeringkan wajah Ciethra. Senyuman Ciethra melebar, menampakkan barisan gigi cemerlang yang seputih bulan di balik mendung.

"Kau tidak perlu mendatangiku. Aku bisa berjalan ke dalam sendiri, apalagi di tengah hujan seperti ini."

Ciethra tidak acuh di sebelah Lars. Keduanya berjalan beriringan ke pintu depan. Kusir berkulit coklat sudah memacu kereta kudanya. Ciethra segera membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan bahkan sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu? Apakah baik? Bagaimana keadaan negeriku kini? Orang-orang jahat itu sudah pergi?"—ia dapat melihat sekelebat bayang muncul di mata sewarna rumput Lars—"Bagaimana Nederland _?_ Eropa? Kudengar mereka punya kendaraan panjang yang dapat melaju dengan cepat! Apakah ada hal yang baru di luar sana?" Rentetan pertanyaan Ciethra terhenti sesaat ketika Lars duduk di _sitje_ untuk mengambil napas. _"Het spijt me!_ (3) _Meneer_ pasti lelah. Tunggu di sini, aku akan membuatkan teh."

Lars tampak akan bangkit untuk menghentikannya, tetapi Ciethra sudah melangkah cepat ke belakang. Tanpa menoleh saja Ciethra tahu, Lars hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala. Bayangan itu membuat Ciethra tersenyum sendiri di dapur. Diraihnya dua cangkir porselen dan sebuah teko. Ia akan bertanya begitu banyak hal, _ya,_ begitu banyak tentang apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Dipanaskannya air dalam ceret sederhana. Koran yang diantarkan jongos-jongos yang sesekali mampir tentu tidak meliput segalanya. Dikeluarkannya dari laci sekotak daun teh. Mereka akan minum teh dan Lars akan bercerita hingga larut tentang dua tahun belakangan. Diangkatnya toples porselen berisi gula pasir dari dalam lemari—

—jemari _Indië_ kehilangan tenaganya. Dasar toples tersebut menghantam lantai. Isinya berhamburan. Darah bercipratan ke segala arah oleh momentum. Cairan merah gelap membasahi kakinya yang telanjang. Bau amis hidup menguar ke mana-mana. _Indie_ mual. Gemetar, ia melangkah mundur menjauh dari kubangan hina tersebut. Tangannya ikut kotor oleh percikannya.

"— _ië, Indië!"_ Bahunya kini diguncang.

Kepulauan Hindia Timurmenengadah. Sang personifikasi Belanda sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau terluka?" tanya Nederlands cepat dengan bahasa Belanda. Ia hanya balas menatap. Sejak kapan _motherland-_ nya begitu menjulang? Genggaman Nederlands juga sekuat besi. Bahu Hindia semakin lama terasa sakit. Ia ingin lari sejauh mungkin; menyebrang lautan saja tidak cukup, ke puncak-puncak gunung, ke dalam kegelapan rimba—

" _Ciethra!"_

Ia tersentak. Lamunan perempuan muda tersebut buyar. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersebut tampaknya tahu lawan bicaranya akhirnya mulai mendengarkan. Cengkeramannya melonggar. Pria berambut pirang tersebut kini menggunakan bahasa Melayu, nadanya melembut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Belum sepenuhnya pulih dari keterkejutannya, gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Ia menelan ludah. Suaranya kembali.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"…aku tidak sengaja. Tadi…" Mata gelap Hindia jatuh ke bawah kakinya. Gula pasir berwarna putih nyaris gading berhamburan di lantai dan mengotori sela jari kakinya. Cairan merah gelap yang tersebar di lantai dapur menghilang entah ke mana. Kalimatnya menggantung. Mata hijau Nederland masih menanti, melihatnya lurus. Alis pirang tersebut terangkat.

"'Tadi'?"

"Aku," Hindia kembali memulai, tetapi otaknya kini kemelut. _Apa tadi barusan?_ "Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan toplesnya, karena… kaget."

"Kaget? _Waroom?_ "

"…baunya menusuk," aku Hindia, "amis seperti darah. Tumpah kemudian menjerit." _Seperti kisah pemuda yang dibunuh kakak kandungnya._ "Pilu sekali. Dan baunya, _baunya…" Memualkan._ Mereka _tidak berhenti menjerit sampai dendam darah mereka dibalaskan Tuhan. Berseru-seru di antara hijau rumpun tebu. Melolong ganas namun juga putus asa._ "Aku tidak mengerti… bayangan itu tampak nyata."

Hindia tidak yakin apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Belakangan ini ada saat ketika ia tidak dapat membaca air muka Nederlands. Kulit personifikasi negara Eropa tersebut lebih pucat dari biasa, seakan darah menghilang dari wajahnya. Serupa hantu.

" _Indi_ _ë_ _."_ Hindia tidak pernah melihat Nederland begitu serius."Apakah kau percaya padaku?"

Sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan memasuki pikirannya. Hindia berusaha mengusirnya dengan anggukan kuat. Bayangan tersebut tetap mengendap, dan Hindia tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Apa _itu._ Sensasi basah dan dingin dan lengket masih melingkupi kedua tangannya.

" _Alles is in orde._ _—_ Semuanya baik-baik saja."

 _Hindia Timur tidak mengerti._

" _Geloof je me? Alles komt goe_ _—_ _n_ _éé_ _, alles_ is _goed._ _—_ Apakah kau percaya padaku? Semuanya akan bai—tidak, semuanya _baik-baik saja._ "

Ia mengangguk.

 _Hindia Timur tidak mengerti mengapa_ mereka _juga menatapnya dengan penuh dengki._

* * *

 **[1908]**

Lars terbangun. Kertas-kertas masih menumpuk di mejanya, tidak berubah selama dirinya tertidur. Mantel yang tergantung di paku dinding telah berpindah tersampir di bahunya. Langit masih belum tersentuh matahari. Ia mengerutkan dahi sesaat sebelum menyadari mengapa dirinya terbangun pada waktu yang begitu mengherankan. Lars mendengar jeritan.

 _Ciethra._

Ia bangkit begitu cepat hingga _sitje_ tempatnya duduk terpelanting ke belakang. Kakinya berderap menuju kamar yang terletak di ujung lorong. Terdengar rintihan di balik pintu. Lars membanting pintunya terbuka. Gadis muda tersebut sedang bersandar di dinding. Mata sewarna jintan itu kalut. Mata Lars spontan mengawasi jendela. Tirainya masih tertutup dan bergeming. Tidak ada yang masuk dan keluar dari ruangan itu sampai Lars tiba. Ciethra tidak berreaksi ketika Lars menghampirinya. Wajah yang terbakar mentari itu pucat pasi dan mengilat tertimpa cahaya, bulir-bulir keringat mengalir deras di dahinya. Kedua tangan Ciethra menekan perutnya. Ciethra kini menatapnya nyalang. Dari sela jemari Ciethra, Lars dapat melihat gaun malam putih yang dikenakannya dirembesi noda merah. Nafas gadis berambut gelap tersebut memburu.

Tidak ada yang keluar maupun masuk—bukan akibat orang luar. Setiap personifikasi negara pernah mengalami hal semacam itu; torehan luka mendadak mekar di permukaan kulitnya, dalam sampai menembus daging. Dari posisinya, biasanya mereka dapat menduga penyebabnya. Lokasinya tidak terlalu jauh dari geografis mereka.

Tengah perut, dekat dengan pusar. Dingin menjalar di punggung Nederland.

 _Bali._

"…Semuanya baik-baik saja, bukan, Nederlands?" Suara _Indi_ _ë_ pecah saat mengeja namanya. Matanya merah, entah menahan sakit atau duka. "Rakyatku, mereka baik-baik saja, bukan?! _Lihat aku!"_

Massa imajiner membebani perut Nederlands. Dadanya sesak. Ia tidak tahu di mana akan lebih menyakitkan; di depan barisan mayat yang baru menggorok leher diri sendiri setelah menghabisi anak di gendongan atau di depan perwujudan negeri yang senantiasa ia bohongi.

 _Apapun yang terjadi_ _,_

Nederlands memberanikan diri untuk menatap koloninya balik. _Oost Indi_ _ë_ mengerjap cepat, mencari jawaban dari kedua matanya. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak tahan melihat mata yang berkaca-kaca itu. Senyum Hindia kepadanya tidak boleh sirna.

 _Ciethra tidak boleh_ tahu.

"Ada gangguan. Di timur.(4) Kami akan menisikkannya sesegera mungkin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku berjanji."

Hindia menelusuri wajahnya, mencari kebenaran dalam setiap kata dan kerut wajahnya. Nederlands tidak tahu apa yang ditemukannya, tetapi ketegangan pada ekspresinya berkurang. Gadis itu tampak sedikit lebih tenang, meski bahunya masih gemetar. Kedua tangan Hindia yang tidak semungil dahulu berpindah memeluk kaki. Dahi Hindia bersandar pada kedua lutut. Tirai rambut hitam menutupi wajah dan sebagian tungkainya.

"Aku takut aku akan menghilang. Seperti mereka yang mendahuluiku."

Lars ingin mengelus kepala mungil itu, punggung yang terlalu kecil untuk menanggung beban yang ditanggung orang-orang seperti mereka. Suatu saat di masa lalu, dirinya sendiri pun berharap ada seseorang yang menyampirkan mantel di bahunya sekedar agar ia hidup melewati musim dingin. Lars berharap dirinya dapat menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah datang di hidupnya sendiri. Ia ingin dapat melindungi negeri yang masih terjalin rapuh itu. Berjanji melindungi _Ciethra,_ setidaknya, karena dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia tahu kalau ia sedang berandai untuk melindungi negeri tersebut dari dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi Lars juga Nederlands. Mereka negara sebelum manusia.

Mahkluk biadab seperti mereka hidup cukup lama untuk tidak mencoba menjanjikan kemustahilan. Mereka membayar semua itu dengan nyawa yang dipaksa tunduk kepada siapapun di atasnya. Merekalah yang paling tahu; tidak ada akhir bahagia untuk orang yang ada hanya untuk manusia lain. Terlalu banyak diantara mereka telah tersia-sia.

Tangannya sendiri sudah kebas memegang alat pembunuh maupun penggali tanah. Pada genggamannya emas paling berkilau sekalipun bebannya seringan daun jati yang gugur di musim kemarau. Tetapi _manusia, manusia lain lagi._

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi," Lars bersumpah.

Ia berharap dapat menyilangkan jari di belakang punggung. Kalau-kalau.

* * *

 **[1909]**

"Terkadang aku berharap aku dapat membawamu ke sana untuk melihatnya. _The Dam, Amsterdam_ Breitner(5) yang asli. Pelukis-pelukis negeriku begitu hebat kini setelah _Hague School_ (6) _—_ seni tidak hanya indah, kau tahu. Ia mencerminkan kehidupan yang sesungguhnya: kelabu, suram, jujur. Tetapi tetap indah. Yang terjernih dan terberat, semua diabadikan di atas kanvas." Lars mengangkat cangkirnya. Cairan hitam di dalamnya berayun, membuat refleksi langit-langit ruangan terbuyar. Uapnya mengepul lembut. "Ilustrasi kartu pos yang diwarnai tidak dapat mendeskripsikan sesuatu seperti itu, bahkan dengan kamera paling mutakhir saat ini."

Senyum geli merekah di bibir Ciethra. Lars mendadak malu. Ia selalu berbicara terlalu banyak kalau membahas seni rupa, dan Ciethra memanfaatkan hal itu bila ia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati baik. Gadis remaja itu selalu tahu dengan tepat apa yang harus dilakukannya saat menghadapi seseorang. Empatinya membuat Lars iri. Dengan empati seperti itu, mungkin Lars dapat memahami mengapa mereka ada.

Di sisi lain, terkadang Lars melihat matanya yang jernih itu dan merasa takut ia telah mengetahuinya. Telah menembus segala kebohongannya. Terutama akhir-akhir ini, ketika Ciethra terlihat begitu tenang. Lars meyakinkan dirinya perubahan kecil itu hanya membuktikan bahwa personifikasi kepulauan tersebut sedang beranjak dewasa.

Fonograf mengisi kekosongan di antara mereka dengan _Tristan und Isolde, Prelude_ Wagner _._ Keduanya menatap ke luar jendela, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dalam keheningan yang damai. Lars menyesap kopi hitamnya dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Semakin lama, mansion Batavia itu semakin menjadi tempat yang dinantinya di tengah riuh rendah penuh desak benuanya sendiri. Lars mengerjap dan menatap Ciethra yang masih melamun. Ia tidak ingin percaya akan surga tanpa syarat. Selama ini ia telah membayar mahal, tetapi suatu saat nanti ia yakin Dunia akan meminta lebih. Mereka tidak pernah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Lars kembali menenggak cairan hitam yang ditebusnya dengan darah. Pahit, manis, dan panas menggigit lidahnya, aromanya seperti bumi. Lagi-lagi Ciethra memasukkan terlalu banyak gula. Entah sejak kapan, Ciethra mengamatinya minum. Wajahnya sekosong langit di hari yang terlalu cerah. Cangkir Ciethra rupanya masih belum tersentuh, cairan gelap di dalamnya membuat bayang memantul seperti cermin.

Waktu melambat.

(Lars menyadari dirinya salah. Mansion itu bukan tempat perlindungan. Ciethra bukan _sanctuarium._ Tempat itu adalah mata badai. Semuanya bergeming karena sekeliling mereka bergolak. Satu-satunya alasan tempat ini begitu sepi adalah karena di sinilah dosanya paling terasa pekat. Ciethra adalah _oog van de storm_ (7) _._ )

"Terlihat seperti emas, tetapi rasanya seperti bangkai," kata Ciethra dalam Melayu.

Kemudian berhenti. Udara menjadi statis. Meskipun begitu, melodi orkestra tetap menanjak menuju _crescendo._ Nederlands mematung. Ekspresi _Indi_ _ë_ tidak berubah. Kaca jendela entah mengapa terasa bergetar, seakan badai telah mendekatinya. Saat Nederlands terbelalak menatapnya, pada kedua iris negeri itu ia juga melihat biji kopi.

Jawabannya datang terlambat. Setiap patah katanya menyesakkan, dimuntahkan dengan susah payah. Rasa di lidah yang berusaha ditutupinya muncul ke permukaan alam sadarnya. Kopi itu memunculkan rasa tanah tempatnya berasal, rasa bumi yang membesarkannya.

"…Apa katamu barusan?"

Ciethra spontan seperti terbangun dari lamunannya. Matanya mengerjap cepat, sedikit bingung. Air mukanya seperti orang yang baru terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang segera surut dari ingatan. Senyum cerahnya kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ciethra seakan buta kepada lawan bicaranya yang kini begitu kucam. Ia kini melirik jam di sudut ruangan.

"Lihat, sebentar lagi petang! Aku harus berberes dan menyiapkan makan malam."

Lars tetap mematung bahkan setelah punggung remaja itu berlalu. Kelegaan menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. _Ciethra tidak tahu,_ ia meyakinkan diri ketika sosok tersebut menghilang ke arah dapur, _dia tidak tahu. Yang barusan itu hanya kebetulan. Ia tidak sadar apa yang dikatakannya._

Rasa memuakkan itu tetap menggerayangi rongga mulutnya. Lars menggeleng kuat, berusaha mencuci mulutnya dengan lebih banyak kopi. Ia nyaris tersedak ketika menyadarinya— _minuman itulah yang rasanya busuk._ Lars menutup mulutnya agar tidak menyemburkan cairan tersebut dari mulutnya. Bulir-bulir gelap dan lengket mengalir dari sela jemarinya. Baunya mendadak begitu memualkan.

Hal yang Lars sadari berikutnya adalah kakinya telah membawanya ke depan kakus. Ia seketika muntah saat tangannya terlepas dari mulutnya. Sisa penganan sore yang setengah tercerna dan ikut menghitam karena kopi terpercik ke lantai, tidak tepat masuk lubang kloset. Lars muntah tiga empat kali lagi sampai terduduk lemas di ubin lembap kamar mandi. Kerongkongannya perih oleh asam lambung. Seluruh tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga. Nafasnya tersendat-sendat. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menutup mata, sebab gambar-gambar selalu terlintas di belakang matanya. Dalam gambar-gambar itu, semua sosok tampak seperti Ciethra. Membuat mualnya sulit hilang. Pandangannya menggelap.

Lars tidak tahu berapa lama ia terduduk di sana. Segera setelah dirinya merasa mampu, Lars berdiri. Tangannya terasa perih saat berusaha menopang bobot tubuhnya. Rupanya buku-buku jarinya lecet dan berdarah. Lars berkumur dan membilas wajah. Ia menyiram sisa-sisa muntahan dari lantai dan kloset, mengguyur serpihan kulit dan bercak darah dari dinding. Lars mengerutkan dahi melihat kondisi pakaiannya. Sebaiknya ia mandi. Lars merinding membayangkan harus bertemu dengan Ciethra saat itu juga untuk merebus air. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi air dingin sore itu.

Saat membuka pintu, ia setengah berharap ada sepasang mata yang menanti, menatapnya khawatir. Tetapi hanya ada tetesan-tetesan kopi yang membentuk jejaknya, mengotori keramik dari ruang keluarga. Dapur terhalang tiga tembok dari tempatnya berdiri.

Lars sendirian.

* * *

Pemuda itu tidak berubah posisi sejak Hindia meninggalkannya. Matanya melirik ke arah koper kecil yang dijinjing personifikasi bangsa itu.

"Hanya itu yang hendak Anda bawa?"

Hindia mengangguk singkat. Ekspresinya sekelam cadas. Pemuda berkulit gelap tersebut kembali terlihat ragu. Tangannya menimang botol kaca besar di tangan. Benda-benda serupa berada di bawah kakinya, dan beberapa terhampar pecahannya di dalam mansion. Hindia mengerti kebimbangannya. Pastinya rumah seindah itu, yang tidak pernah pemuda tersebut tinggali seumur hidupnya, terasa sayang.

"Apakah Anda benar-benar ingin—"

"Ya. Sampai tinggal arang dan abu."

Pemuda bernama Truno itu mengamatinya sesaat. Pasti ia melihat ketetapan hati di wajahnya, sebab Truno kemudian menyuruhnya mundur dan menyalakan korek api. Segera setelah melihat api tersulut, biarpun kecil, Hindia membalikkan badan dan melangkah ke jalan untuk kedua kalinya setelah puluhan tahun. Supir pribumi dan otomobilnya yang berisi seorang penumpang sudah menunggu di depan jalan, mengamati keduanya mendekat. Ia tidak melirik ke belakang bahkan ketika hawa panas mulai merambat ke punggungnya. Dagunya terangkat saat menaiki otomobil. Truno mengikuti sembari sesekali menatap ke belakang. Bahkan sang penumpang dan supir senantiasa mengamati api yang cepat menyebar ke sepenjuru hunian dari kaca jendela.

Hindia meletakkan kopernya di bawah kakinya. Tangannya masih licin dan berbau minyak tanah. Tatapannya lurus ke arah jalan.

(Ciethra takut bila ia berbalik, ia berubah menjadi tiang garam.)

Sebelum orang mulai melihat asap yang perlahan membumbung, pria Indo yang telah duduk terlebih dahulu di dalam otomobil menginstruksikan sang supir untuk melaju.

"Tuan tentu seorang pemain judi. Anda bertaruh saya ada, dan Anda menemukan saya," ujar Hindia. Matanya terpaku pada jalan yang telah begitu berubah. Pria berambut gelap tersebut tersenyum.

"Saya hanya mengira kemungkinan tersebut tidak mustahil. Dan bila kita memang ingin memulai sesuatu, Anda harus hadir. Sejujurnya, saya mengira Anda ditawan atau dibuang di suatu tempat, bukannya dalam rumah besar tua di tengah kota. Saya juga menduga bahwa Anda tahu. Rupanya dugaan saya salah."

" _A Bird in a Gilded Cage._ "

"Maaf?"

"Hanya judul _ballad_ Amerika yang dulu terkenal(8). Saya tidak terlalu menyukai lagunya. Judul dan liriknya, meskipun begitu, lain soal."

Hindia tidak perlu menyebut siapa yang memutarkan lagu tersebut untuknya, atau siapa yang membawa piringan hitamnya menyebrang samudera. Masa untuk bersandar nyaman dan merenggangkan kaki dalam ketidaktahuan sudah lewat. Ia menolak diam di tempat. Berbalik bukan pilihan. Hindia akan maju, dan akan menebus kesalahannya.

Pikirannya beralih kepada keris yang tersimpan di balik sarungnya. Belatinya dingin, kontras dengan hatinya.

Seseorang harus mati, setidaknya sekali.

Setitik kegembiraan aneh muncul dalam jantungnya yang berkobar lebih terang dari rumah itu. _"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."_ Ciethra menjual jiwanya kepada pembalasan, dan menyimpan segala yang lain rapat-rapat. "Alles is in orde _—_ _"_ Mengubur semua tatapan iba. Membakar— _Ia menatapnya yang nyaris terlelap—_ segalanya— _dan berbisik, "Aku ingin kau mem—"—_ hingga hancur dan tidak dapat dikenali.

"Ke mana kita sedang menuju?"

* * *

 _._

 _I am no bird; and no net ensnares me; I am a free human being with an independent will._

Charlotte Bronte

* * *

(1)(dutch) umbrella

(2)(dutch) welcome home

(3)(dutch) I am sorry

(4) the background history was in 1908 Bali. After a long struggle of Bali _rajas_ from as early as 1840s, the last and oldest _raja_ (Dewa Agung of Klungkung) and his family and 500 servants was wiped out, declaring the end of Bali resistanting kingdoms at that time. The rough timeline was referred from _Indonesia and the Dutch 1800-1950_ by Sanderson Beck but the main reference was actuall from Toer's _Jejak Langkah._

(5)-(6) George Henrik Breitner is a member of second generation of The Hague School. Hague School itself is a group of artists who lived and worked in The Hague between 1860 and 1890. These painters generally made use of relatively somber colors. _Gezicht op de Dam te Amsterdam_ itself is finished on 1898, using pencil and brush on paper depicting Amsterdam in bleak colors.

(7)(dutch) eye of the storm

(8) "A Bird in Gilded Cage" is a song composed by Arthur J. Lamb and Harry von Tilzer on 1900, and one of the most popular song at the time. It is a tear-jerker about a young woman married to an old man pretty much against her wishes. She ended up rich but her youth was wasted. Ciethra was actually referring to the refrain "She's only a bird in a gilded cage/A beautiful sight to see/You may think she's happy and free from care/She's not, though she seems to be/'tis sad when you think of her wasted life/For youth cannot mate with age/And her beauty was sold/For an old man's gold", and "Though she lives in a mansion grand" (it is of public domain so I assume I can quote it). Ciethra sees it as an interesting parallel of herself.

Further explaination and A/N:

This story was heavily inspired of _Jejak Langkah,_ so it refers on mainly monopoly of sugar and coffee (there were laws to ban other commodities' monopoly on previous timeline). Even though Netherlands' East Indies was the largest sugar (from sugar cane) export at that time, it was rivalled by sugar (from beet roots) which made the sales slump. Liberal sugar factories mainly owned by Europeans resorted to many unethical moves to their employees and people who resist them. This causes distress and hunger of sugar cane farmers and workers. Blood was also spilled when resistance grew louder. The native land owners and _priyayis_ at that time also took part in order to lead comfortable and rich lives (hence the dead also stared at Ciethra with hatred). For coffee, in many areas for example North Sumatera kings sold legacy land owned by their people so companies could use it for coffee plantings. Resisting land owners were also eliminated.

The story takes part from the transition from manipulation (until early 1908/9) to Ciethra learning the truth (around early 1909. Part three Ciethra has known, but kept silent, planning her next action carefully). A nationalist succeeded on infiltrating the mansion and took her outside and showed her what actually happened during the absence of Lars. 1909 because the nationalistic movement was the forming of Budi Utomo which started around May 1908. Visionary youth had started their moves, however small and limited. _Syarikat Dagang Islamiyah_ was also found in 1909. So the four parts were divided off 'oblivious – doubt – post-realization and planning, starting to blame – action, running away, hatred' arcs, on Ciethra-Lars-Lars-Ciethra perspectives respectively (I hope I made this clear but I'm not that good of an author so. Yeah.)

happy birthday, beloved nation of mine! i wanted to make slightly historical, pretty much non-shipping fanfiction for #RI72 and here it is, after a long break of laziness, writers block, procrastinating, and intense deadlines. i just want to say that we've come a long way. let's appreciate our predecessors and make the best of what to come. indonesia wasn't perfect then, and it still isn't now, what with saddening news we hear every day but let's get our chins up. they could deal with it then. we could too, now, if we put our differences aside and giving it our best. people of the past didn't believe that we'd manage to be independent, but it happened anyways despite the early years of limping around as a nation. there's no reason to not believe that it'll also work in the future, that indonesia is growing up as a mature and better nation as a whole for her people. let's believe in her. _let's believe in us_

(yes, btw, truno was inspired of _Anak Segala Bangsa._ not the same character of course. the indo people who found her was also an oc, not, for example, douwager or pangemanann-with-double-n from _Tetralogi Pulau Buru_.)

last but not least, happy independence day!


End file.
